Ben 10: Omni-Era Episode Guide
This is the episode guide for Ben 10: Omni-Era. Season 1 The first season focuses on the Consortium's rise and how it affects Ben, considering his past with one of its members, Malware. Episode 1: Strike 'Em Where They Stand The Consortium rises and Khyber sends Zed to fight Ben while Gwen and Kevin are distracted by Psyphon, who seems to have a gang of villains at his command. Episode 2: Activist vs Animo When Khyber sets his sights on Ben, Dr. Animo controls Zed, which furiates Khyber. Meanwhile, an animal rights servant, Pax, goes after Dr. Animo to free Zed as she is an Anubian Baskurr, an endangered species. Ben is torn between defeating Dr. Animo and fending off Khyber. What will he do? Episode 3: Handle the Heat Albedo enslaves the Kraaho and kicks them out of their hotspot. Their leader, Seebik, attempts to turn the surface of Earth into a burning cesspool. Ester, one of the members of the Kraaho, thinks they turned against their true nature. She reaches out to Ben to help her restore balance to their tribe. Episode 4: The Predator Attacks Zed returns to the Plumbers' base once again, but this time for Max. Why? Episode 5: Albedo, Ultimized Albedo has Inspector 13 build him a device to evolve him into an evolved Galvan. Now calling himself Ultimate Albedo, he reports back to the Consortium. Episode 6: Vengeance is Served The Forever Knights seem to have divided into factions once again. When King Urian's faction attempts to destroy aliens, Manny attacks them as revenge for killing Pierce. Episode 7: Ben-napped With Ben and Kevin captured, Khyber explains the origin of the Nemetrix and the link throughout the Consortium which consist of himself, Albedo, and Dr. Psychobos (he purposely doesn't mention Malware). Episode 8: Nomadic Survival Mission Max orders a search party to find Ben and Kevin but Khyber ships them off to his personal hunting preserve where Zed is in control of the Nemetrix. Episode 9: My Betrothed A Tetramand princess named Princess Looma comes to Earth to marry Kevin. Gwen, greatly affected by this, decides to focus on her studies, purposely avoiding Kevin. What's worse is that Princess Looma has Kolar and Gorvan under her command. Episode 10: Virus Attack Malware reveals himself to Ben and Gwen, shocking them by attacking them at an Undertown festival. After crucially injuring Kevin, Ben and Gwen go after Malware in vengeance. Episode 11: The Detour Dr. Psychobos kidnaps Inspector 13 and forces him to build a device to evolve him. then decides the Consortium should attack Galvan Mark II. Ben and co, however, have a few detours on the way to Galvan Mark II. Episode 12: Malware Rises Malware absorbs the Galvanic Mechamorph Armor and ventures to Dr. Animo's former hideout in the Null Void. Khyber then disappears, leaving a powerless Zed, who Kevin adopts. Ben and co must now fight Malware, while Kevin must endure remembering his past in the Null Void. What's worse is that Ben is left with four new almost-powerless aliens. Season 2 With Malware contained and Khyber missing, Albedo and Dr. Psychobos continue the legacy of the Consortium by spreading evil around the galaxy. Episode 13: After-Effects Albedo attacks Kevin at his house for something valuable. However, what is it , and will Albedo succeed in using it in his plan? Episode 14: The Cons of War Magister Patelliday is kidnapped by the Pyronites. When Ben and co track him, they find what the Pisciss Volanns and Pyronites are at war. Will they stop the war before someone is sacrificed? Episode 15: While You Were Missing When Ben, Gwen and Rook are transported to Dimension 23, Kevin and the other Plumbers must stop Dr. Psychobos from destroying the Plumber base's power core. Episode 16: Mother Love Octagon and Rhomboid finally make the cut to become one of Psyphon's minions. However, for a dangerous mission, they kidnap one of the many Pretty Boy Vreedles, and Ma Vreedle becomes furious. Episode 17: Piece by Piece With the technology that Dr. Psychobos has colllected, he finally evolves into Ultimate Dr. Psychobos and holds Azmuth captive. Piece by piece, the Consortium's plan falls into place. Episode 18: Childhood Ben's middle school classmate, Billy Billions, returns for revenge on Ben by turning him into a nine-year old. Episode 19: Duel of the Duplicates With Albedo turned back into his human state, he turns himself into the Ultimate forms which easily overpower the group. Episode 20: Vengers Assemble Billy Billions Kangaroo Kommando, Overlord team up to take down Ben, and claim his place as protector of Bellwood. With Ben having hands full, will Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Lucy find out who's stealing Plumber tech? Episode 21: Present in Action Much to both Ben's team and the Consortium's surprise, Khyber returns with a new pet and Vilgax, who joins the Faction. Ultimate Dr. Psychobos then captures Ben and damages the Omnitrix, which goes into Randomizer Mode. Episode 22: Rescue Gwen, Kevin and Rook rescue Ben from Ultimate Dr. Psychobos' ship, only to be faced by the latter himself. Episode 23: Confrontation: Part 1 With Dr. Psychobos devolved and captured, Vilgax chases Ben throughout Bellwood for the Omnitrix while Rook goes to Revonnah (due to it being invaded by Khyber for its Amber Ogia) and Gwen and Kevin fend off Albedo. Episode 24: Confrontation: Part 2 With all Revonnahganders evacuated off the almost-destroyed Revonnah, Ben and co's trouble with the Consortium comes down to a four-against-four battle. Category:Episode Guides